The present invention relates to a composite journal and thrust bearing system that is especially useful and can be used in any large type bearing application requiring high pressure-velocity (P-V) and loss of lubrication protection.
Bearings are used in various applications, including, in particular, traction motor assemblies. A conventional traction motor bearing system includes a bearing housing having a journal and a thrust face. The inside of the journal and the thrust face are traditionally lined with babbitt as a bearing material. In addition, in order to insure lubricity between the bearing material and any axle running through the journal, a wick lubricator system is traditionally used to feed oil, or other appropriate lubricants, between the bearing material and the axle.
It has been found that in cold climates, or for other reasons, the wick in the wick lubricator system can freeze, thereby preventing the lubricant from being fed into the bearing system. Without an adequate supply of lubricant, the axle could conceivably wipe and seize in the bearing system and immediate failure could result.
In the present invention, it was found that by using certain high performance polymeric materials as the bearing material, there could be created a bearing system that could function for a longer time than conventional bearing systems when and if lubricant is not present. The composite bearing system described herein is especially useful in any bearing application requiring high P-V and loss of lubrication protection, such as traction motor bearings, crane bearings, large off-road equipment bearings, turbine bearings, pulp-paper dryer bearings, and steel industry roll bearings.